


Hunting for Love

by Purpli



Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Fluff, M/M, Monster Hunter!Makoto, Monster Hunter!Sayaka, Werewolf!Hajime, Werewolf!Izuru, Werewolves, Yandere!Sayaka, because of his unnamed parents, constant perspective change, makoto has self image issues, sayaka is a little bit of a yes man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Makoto Naegi is the disgrace of the Naegi monster-hunting clan.With the recent attacks, Makoto believes that he can finally prove his worth.Will he be able to slay the monster or will he stay as a failure?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto (one-sided)
Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Hunting for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Free Day (Monster Hunter AU)

It was a hard existence being the son of a well-known Monster Hunting clan. His family always stared at him with eyes filled with disgust.

He was the weaker child, a bit too kind-hearted. How could he even think about showing monsters kindness after what the monsters did to humans?

“Makoto,” his mother had said softly. “This world wasn’t made for people like you.” The sadness in her eyes was almost too much for Makoto to bear.

That’s why he was here, with his only friend, Sayaka Maizono. There had been reports of a lone werewolf ravaging houses on the outskirts.

“Are we sure that it’s only one werewolf?” Sayaka had asked nervously, there were barely any houses left.

“Apparently only one werewolf has ever been spotted,” Makoto confirmed. “But jeez, how strong could this thing be?”

“Not strong enough to beat you Makoto!” Sayaka cheered. “You’ll be hailed a hero in no time.”

Makoto nodded and smiled appreciatively. “You’re right, let’s do this!”

And thus, the two went straight into the forest, unaware that they were already being watched by the werewolf they sought to hunt.

* * *

Bravery, the trait of the foolish.

A trait commonly shared by hunters.

It seemed these two hunters were no different. Unaware of the situation they were entrapping themselves in.

Izuru Kamukura found himself watching the two hunters despite their actions being usual and boring.

The girl with blue hair followed eagerly after the shorter boy, seemingly holding on to every word that he muttered.

Said boy looked almost familiar. The way he held himself was anything but confident. As if he was forcing himself through every step.

The two seemed wholly unprepared for what awaited them in the forest even without the werewolf issue.

This would be quick, that was obvious.

But when he thought about ending the short boy's life, he was filled with a feeling akin to disgust.

That would be interesting.

* * *

“Maybe we should set up camp for tonight,” Makoto said, staring at the sky. “It looks like we aren’t going to encounter anything today.”

“Good thing we came prepared,” Sayaka said. “That was a smart idea, Makoto.”

“Really?” Makoto asked. “I thought it was just common sense…”

“Nope!” Sayaka said. “You’d be surprised about the sense of some of the people in our town.”

Makoto laughed as Sayaka began to complain about the boys who were always after her.

Even if they didn’t catch the werewolf, at least Makoto could be free from the chains of his last name.

He didn’t like to think about his family when he didn’t have to.

The Naegis were an all-powerful clan, saviors of the town.

And then there was Makoto, who was barely able to wield a weapon. Too soft for his last name but too human to be killed.

The world was cruel to those who didn’t fit in, and unluckily Makoto fit right into the not fitting in box.

“Makoto,” Sayaka said, interrupting his train of thought. “Were you paying attention to what I was saying?”

“Huh…?” Makoto said. “O-of course!”

“If you were paying attention, you’d know I said we needed more firewood,” Sayaka said, staring at Makoto.

“Oh, oh…!” Makoto said, noticing that they did in fact need more firewood. “I’ll go get some more.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Sayaka asked. “It could be dangerous out there.”

“I’ll be fine,” Makoto said quickly. “You should stay at the camp so I can find it more easily.”

“Alright, Makoto,” Sayaka said. “But stay safe, alright?”

“Of course.”

Makoto walked away from the camp, carrying a silver knife and a flashlight. Nervously, he wandered the forest, looking for branches that would be big enough to be used for the campfire.

Makoto had the feeling he was being watched although when he looked around, he didn’t see anything.

So he continued deeper into the forest, grabbing spare branches when he noticed them. It was silent, too silent. Even the bugs had stopped making their nightly noises.

_ What does it mean when it gets too silent…? _ Makoto thought, trying to recall his training.  _ Is it something about a predator…? _

Makoto didn’t have much time to ponder. As he took another step, he was met by a low growling noise.

Makoto turned around just as he was jumped by the mysterious animal.

* * *

Izuru watched as the boy got jumped by a wolf, deciding it would be a fitting end for him. But before he could leave to watch something else, a surge of emotion stopped him right in his tracks.

Although only for a few seconds, Izuru was reminded of a lifetime of memories. The relative peace he had in his head being disrupted by something both new and old.

_ What are you doing _ ? The intrusion hissed.  _ You can’t just let him die. _

Izuru subconsciously bared his fangs, emotions that weren’t his started to flood his system.

_ That boy is inconsequential,  _ Izuru responded.  _ He was here to kill me, so why should I save him? _

The voice didn’t respond, but Izuru could feel its anger.

This was annoying.

There would be no reasoning with the voice as Izuru already knew what it was like. Stubborn to a fault, the original owner of the body he was in.

Hajime Hinata.

The boy, who Hajime had identified as Makoto Naegi seemed to be in dire straits. With the feeling that Hajime was going to be more of a nuisance if Izuru didn’t save Makoto, Izuru jumped down.

The wolf was going to be an easy target.

Dealing with Makoto would be less so.

* * *

Makoto saw his life flash through his eyes, trying his hardest to fight against the animal that was constantly going for his neck.

He was losing strength quickly, wondering if the sight would be too gruesome for Sayaka to discover.

Just as he was about to give up, the animal was thrown off of him at a terrifying speed. Makoto scrambled for his flashlight, shining it at the shadow of his savior.

When Makoto got the light on its figure his heart sunk.

His “savior” was the same werewolf he was hunting. In his current position, there was no way he could do anything.

His knife was far away from his hands and his whole body was scratched up.

“Please,” Makoto began to beg. “Just take me and not my friend.”

The werewolf tilted its head, staring at Makoto as if it was confused.

“If you’re going to kill anyone,” Makoto continued. “Please just have it be me.”

“Why aren’t you trying to sacrifice your friend instead?”the werewolf growled out. “That would at least be the normal reaction.”

Makoto frowned, not expecting to have lived long enough for a conversation. “People will miss her.”

“And they wouldn’t miss a Naegi?” the werewolf asked, clearly not buying his explanation.

“They wouldn’t miss me,” Makoto corrected. “I’m only a Naegi in name, at least to them.”

“You’re still a hunter.”

“Not really,” Makoto said, looking away from the werewolf and putting his flashlight down. “I have the training but no skill to go along with it.”

The werewolf stayed silent and Makoto wondered what was going to happen. Should he feel thankful that the werewolf saved his life or should he at least be trying to kill the werewolf?

“Wait,” Makoto mumbled. “Why did you save me if you knew who I was?”

“It’d be easier to show you,” the werewolf said. “Wait here.”

As the werewolf disappeared into the foliage, Makoto decided to wait. His arms and legs ached and burned, and if he was going to die here he’d rather it be quick.

When the werewolf came back, it wasn’t in the form of the wolf but in the form of a man.

Makoto ran his flashlight over the werewolf’s body, noticing the long ink-like hair. When Makoto got to look at the werewolf’s eyes, he was surprised to see a red iris and a green one.

“Your eyes,” Makoto said. “They’re two different colors.”

The werewolf only nodded, staring at Makoto with what seemed to be desperation. What was Makoto supposed to be seeing here? 

“Have we met before?” Makoto asked, trying to put a name to the werewolf’s face.

“You can say that,” the werewolf responded, voice cold. “My name is Izuru Kamukura, although you wouldn’t have originally met me under that name.”

“Huh…?” Makoto asked. “What do you mean…?”

* * *

_ Just let me take control, _ Hajime hissed.  _ It’d be easier for me to explain it to him. _

_ No, you’d only make things worse, _ Izuru answered.  _ I don’t need any attachment to this human. _

_ You can’t just ignore our feelings for him, _ Hajime protested.  _ We’re not just going to leave him. _

**_Your_ ** _ feelings for him are not my concern, _ Izuru responded.

“Originally there was a boy named Hajime Hinata,” Izuru began to explain, and Makoto audibly gasped. “He agreed to an experiment which changed his personality, outward appearance, and abilities.”

“The experiment made him a superhuman,” Izuru said. “And the new personality, Izuru Kamukura, was quickly bored with the life around him.”

“I don’t understand,” Makoto stammered out. “Why would  _ he, _ why would  _ you _ ever agree to an experiment like that…!”

“Hajime Hinata wanted more than what he was given,” Izuru answered simply. “He was willing to throw away his life for a chance at success.”

“But why did you save me if you’re no longer Hajime?” Makoto asked. “We’re strangers and I came here to kill you…!”

“That is because Hajime has made his way back,” Izuru said, voice developing a growling undertone. “Because of you.”

“Because of me…?” Makoto asked. “That doesn’t make any sense at all…!”

“You apparently meant a lot to him,” Izuru said. “And because of that, you’re causing problems for me.” 

“Huh…?”

“His feelings are now mixing in with my own,” Izuru spat. “I want you to fix it.”

_ He’s not going to be able to change your feelings,  _ Hajime informed him, sounding a bit smug.

_ Shut up. _

“I don’t really understand…” Makoto mumbled. “I don’t know how to fix your feelings, but if you told me them I could try to help…!”

“It’s almost as if I cannot avoid looking at you,” Izuru began to explain. “There’s this strange feeling in my chest and I cannot decide if I want it to stay or if I want to rip it out.”

Makoto’s face began to flush, “U-um, could you describe anything else…?”

“I also feel this strange need to be close to you,” Izuru said, beginning to inch his way towards Makoto. “As if something bad might happen if I let you get away.”

“That’s um…” Makoto said, face fully red. “That sounds like… you might have a crush.” 

Izuru’s face was inches away from Makoto when he next spoke. “Is that so?” 

“Y-yep…!” Makoto said, voice higher pitched. “S-seems to be the case!”

“Do you have any solutions to this issue…?” Izuru asked, breath caressing Makoto’s face.

* * *

Izuru was way too close to Makoto. This man, no, werewolf was inhumanly attractive, sure, but there was no way this was happening… right?

_ Deep breaths,  _ Makoto thought.  _ He’s probably just messing with me… right…?! _

“A s-solution…?” Makoto choked out. “U-um, well usually s-some people kiss who t-they like but-”

Before Makoto could finish his sentence, his and Izuru’s lips met.

_ What… the crap...?! _ Makoto thought.  _ What is even happening…? _

“He was taking too long,” Izuru said as he pulled away.

“H-he…?” Makoto stuttered out. 

“Ah yeah,” Izuru said. “And it’s Hajime right now, not Izuru.”

“Then he wasn’t lying about that…?” Makoto asked. “You’re really Hajime Hinata…?”

“Yep,” Hajime answered. “Sorry that I’ve been gone for a while.”

Makoto stared, mostly awestruck. The only other person from his town who had cared about him was back.

Oh, and they also kissed, but that could be dealt with later.

“Wait,” Makoto said, reality catching back up to him. “Aren’t you a werewolf…?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Hajime said. “That’s Izuru’s fault, I don’t really know much about it.”

Before Makoto could ask any more questions Hajime was standing up and examining him.

“Jesus,” Hajime muttered. “That wolf really got you good.”

Suddenly reminded of the scratches littering his body, Makoto winced. “Yeah, I guess you could say that…”

“Ugh that asshole should’ve came in sooner,” Hajime said, mostly to himself. “Do you have a camp or anything like that…?”

“Camp… oh yeah,” Makoto said before quickly remembering Sayaka. “Sayaka…! She’s got to be worried sick by now!”

“Sayaka?” Hajime asked before quickly saying “Oh, Sayaka.”

“Huh… you know her?”

“You could say that.”

Makoto began the laborious task of trying to get up. Hajime, who soon realized Makoto’s problem helped him up with ease.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to walk?” Hajime asked, staring at Makoto worriedly. “I could carry you.”

Makoto’s legs were screaming at him as he responded, “No, it’ll probably be best if I walk there. Makes it easier to explain to Sayaka.”

Hajime nodded uncertainly at Makoto, letting the smaller boy take the lead.

* * *

Watching Makoto limp was worrying. Although he pretended that he was fine, it was obvious that his body had taken some sort of toll.

_ You should’ve let us carry him _ , Izuru said.  _ It’s obvious he’s in pain right now. _

_ We have to respect his wishes, _ Hajime said, silently agreeing with Izuru.  _ It’s going to be hard enough to explain to that Sayaka girl without us carrying him. _

_ If there is any explaining to be done with her, _ Izuru said.  _ It seems she might be a bigger problem than Makoto is expecting. _

_ What do you mean…? _

_ She seems fiercely protective of Makoto,  _ Izuru said.  _ We should be on our guard _ .

Hajime acknowledged Izuru’s concerns before focusing wholly on Makoto.

“Um for this part,” Makoto said, nervously looking at Hajime. “It’d probably be better if we held hands…”

“Huh…?!” Hajime yelled. “What, why…?”

“All the trees are closely packed together,” Makoto explained. “It’d be a lot easier to lose each other if we aren’t holding hands.”

“A-alright…” Hajime said, reaching for Makoto’s hand.

_ You kissed him before, _ Izuru commented.  _ Why is this any different…? _

_ It’s different because he’s the one doing it…! _ Hajime bristled  _ You just wouldn’t understand! _

As they got closer to the camp, Hajime could make out the faint smell of fire and smoke. It seemed Makoto hadn’t noticed yet, judging by how he went only based on sight.

_ His senses aren’t as good as yours,  _ Izuru explained.  _ He’s a human and you’re not. _

Hajime wanted to complain, but so far it seemed to be helping. He could admire Makoto without looking too weird.

When they made it to the camp, Sayaka ran over to Makoto and hugged him.

“Makoto!” Sayaka yelled. “I was so worried about you…!” 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said. “I got caught by a wild animal…”

After hearing that, Sayaka released her grip on Makoto and saw his injuries. “Oh god, Makoto, you’re hurt!”

“I’m fine,” Makoto protested. “Nothing that can’t be helped with a few bandages.”

_ Let me take control, _ Izuru said, watching Sayaka faun over Makoto.  _ I have medical expertise. _

_ We wouldn’t need your medical expertise if you didn’t let him get hurt, _ Hajime grumbled, reluctantly letting Izuru take over.

Izuru walked closer to Makoto and Sayaka. “I believe I can offer existence.”

Sayaka finally noticed them, glaring up at him. “And who are you…?”

“These are my friends Izuru and Hajime,” Makoto said quickly. “They’re the ones who saved me from the animal!”

Sayaka examined Izuru. “I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“Perhaps you have,” Izuru said. “Could you give me the bandages and antiseptic so I could treat Makoto?”

Sayaka glared at Izuru before reluctantly giving him the bandages.

“Don’t hurt him,” Sayaka whispered into his ear before walking off to tend to the fire.

“This might hurt,” Izuru warned, gently cleaning the wounds on Makoto’s arms and legs.

Makoto hissed, grabbing onto what remained of the fabric of his pants.

_ You’re hurting him, _ Hajime said.

_ It has to be done, _ Izuru said.  _ Otherwise, they’ll get infected. _

After cleaning and bandaging the wounds, Izuru turned Makoto around.

“I believe we were having a ‘moment’ before Hajime interrupted,” Izuru said, once again putting his face near Makoto’s face. “Were we not?”

The effect was near-instantaneous, Makoto’s face lit like it was a match.

“U-um, y-yeah,” Makoto stuttered out. “I guess we w-were.”

Izuru grabbed Makoto’s face softly, tilting it up before lining up their lips. 

Unlike Hajime’s kiss, Izuru was gentler, more skilled but less forceful. Izuru noticed Makoto reciprocating much quicker.

But the moment couldn’t last too long, not with Sayaka as a spectator.

“You,” Sayaka growled, glaring daggers at Izuru. “What are you doing with Makoto?”

“Kissing him,” Izuru said plainly, pulling the smaller boy into his chest. 

_ I thought we weren’t going to piss Sayaka off?  _ Hajime asked.

_ We never said anything like that _ , Izuru responded.  _ If she wants to start a fight, we’ll give her one. _

Sayaka gripped at her own silver knife, pointing it at Izuru. “You’re that werewolf that is terrorizing our town, correct?”

“Correct.”

“If I killed you and gave the glory to Makoto,” Sayaka continued. “Makoto and I could live a happy life just the two of us…”

Makoto pushed himself away from the protective hold of Izuru. “Sayaka, what are you talking about…?”

“Makoto, I loved you for so very long…” Sayaka said, moaning out the last word. “With this kill, we could finally be together forever…”

“Sayaka, please…” Makoto whimpered, but it fell on deaf ears.

Sayaka charged for Izuru, filled with adrenaline and rage. It was an easy attack to dodge, no skill was placed into it.

Grabbing Sayaka’s arms once she got close enough he forced her down on the ground. Growling into her ear, “Give me one reason not to kill you.”

Before Sayaka could say anything, Makoto’s arms were around Izuru’s chest.

“Please,” Makoto murmured. “Don’t hurt her.”

Izuru removed the weapon from Sayaka’s hand before releasing her.

_ You should’ve killed her, _ Hajime growled.  _ She tried to hurt us and take Makoto. _

_ You heard Makoto _ , is all Izuru replied.

Once released, Sayaka ran towards the town.

“I didn’t really see that one coming,” Makoto said, relaxing onto Izuru’s back. “I always thought we were just close friends.”

“You’re naïve, Makoto,” Izuru responded, slowly moving around to wrap Makoto in his arms.

_ There’s no way he can go back home, is there?  _ Hajime asked.

_ No, _ Izuru answered.  _ Sayaka will probably have the town rally to try to kill us. _

“I don’t think I can go home,” Makoto muttered as if reading their mind. “But I don’t mind, as long as I have you two.”

“Oh?” Izuru asked.

Makoto smiled up at them, “In fact, I think I might be owed something from all of this.”

Izuru stared blankly waiting for Makoto to continue.

Makoto pulled Izuru’s face down and captured his lips in a kiss.

“I don’t think I mind spending my life in exile,” Makoto said after their lips parted. “As long as it’s with you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> kamuegi week is finally over! 
> 
> i can finally start going to sleep at a normal time (haha, yeah)
> 
> thank you wesley for suffering through this with me.
> 
> if you notice any formatting issues, please let me know, AO3 likes to mess with me.
> 
> now it's time for a bit of self-promotion.
> 
> if you want to read more of my work, i'd recommended reading DR:LARL (Danganronpa: Locked and Reloaded) it's a Naeishi based fanganronpa but it's probably going to be the only thing I'll be working on for a while.
> 
> thank you for reading my works and I hope you have a nice day/night! (im gonna pass out)
> 
> Working Title: "Makoto The Pacifist Monster Hunter"


End file.
